A motor vehicle fuel pump described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,820 includes and electric motor and a pair of closed-vane regenerative turbine pumps. The electric motor has an armature shaft rotatable about a longitudinal centerline of the pump and each turbine pump has a disc-shaped impeller rotatable about the longitudinal centerline of the pump independently of the armature shaft. A driver attached to an end of the armature shaft has a pair of bifurcated arms extending serially through apertures in the impellers whereby the impellers are drivingly connected to the armature shaft. A motor vehicle fuel pump according to this invention includes a driver of improved construction relative to the driver in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,820 for drivingly connecting an electric motor armature shaft to a pair of rotatable elements in the pump.